


Don't leave me

by jboth10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboth10/pseuds/jboth10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic accident almost takes away Derek's happiness. (this summary sucks, first story dont hate me). VERY SHORT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspiration for this from another story that i read on fanfiction.net, if you are the author of that story and would like me to remove this, please message me. I don't remember the url or the author name but the original name of the story was A Tragic Accident.

I don’t remember much of the accident but that it hurt.  
Now I see Derek leaning over me forehead starting to heal, muttering nonsense.  
“Shut up I can’t understand what you’re saying.” I whispered to him.  
“Don’t go!” he declared.  
Like I could do anything about this situation, I would have if I could have.  
“I can’t promise anything.” I could only whisper.  
“Yes you can...Please don’t leave me!”  
“I’ll try…please stop crying.”  
“No!”, that’s my Derek, always stubborn, or was it moody?  
I try to understand this. What it means, but all I’m thinking about is ‘I can’t leave him, I can’t leave him.’  
I feel him trying to soothe me, touch so gentle as if I might my break, crumble in to a thousand little pieces “don’t leave ….your mine; I won’t let you leave please!”

‘He can’t leave!’ Were my only thoughts.  
Doesn’t Stiles understand how important he is to me?  
If I can keep him awake until they get here everything will be okay, it will be….it will be okay.... I know I’m lying to myself but it’s the only thing keeping me sane right now so…there is one thing I can do, but what if he doesn’t want it? He is starting to whimper in pain, what am I supposed to do? Mums Song!

“Don’t cry don’t scream it won’t do anything  
Look to the shining moon for guidance for my words are empty  
No one knows just what to do  
I need faith to stay awake, for you have fallen to an endless sleep  
Please, please don’t leave me  
Nowhere to go nowhere to hide from the truth  
Cold breath and pale cheek  
Won’t you wake up for me”

 

With the last line he opened his eyes and looked at him; “I love you so much.”  
“I’m going to make everything better; I promise Stiles you just have to stay with me, okay?”  
I leaned down and kiss his forehead, then his cheeks and lastly his lips. “Do you trust me?”. “With all my heart.” I sunk my teeth into his neck, hating the cry of pain leaving his mouth. I hear the pack in the distance, not long before they find us now.

He closed the distance between them and kissed him like it was the last time. A passionate kiss only two lovers could share. Once they parted he had a content smile on his face and whispered three words often spoken but never meant.  
“I love you.”  
He stopped breathing in his arms and Derek thought all hope was lost. Until... almost like a miracle… Stiles took in a big breath as he opened his eyes and looked at his love with tear filled eyes. “I thought I lost you”, “You can’t get rid of me that easy”. Derek reached into his pocket and grabbed Stiles’ hand slipping a small patterned ring on his finger engraved ‘Anche nella morte’ and said ‘I love you’. Voice cracking as the last tears spilled out of his eyes and made no move to wipe away or stop them.  
With the sound of sirens in the background, Derek carried Stiles towards the edge of the forest, towards the pack, towards family and towards their future.


End file.
